


Around the World

by its_fuckin_monsters_time



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Other, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_fuckin_monsters_time/pseuds/its_fuckin_monsters_time
Summary: A trainer journeys through the regions, training her chosen team to irrefutable superiority and hunting for more powerful pokemon on the way.Sometimes the road gets lonely, though.Rated for an 18+ trainer, post-League and Trials
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Oranguru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to jump in than jumping in, right?

Reena tapped idly through a PC unit, fighting her drooping eyelids every time the door to the Pokecenter slid open. The tropical breeze was especially heady today, and she was more inclined to find some place to take a nap instead of committing herself to training. Giving up the search—she'd forgotten what she was after, anyhow—the trainer waved goodbye before giving into the temptation of the warm air outside.

Clouds, light and poofy, speckled the sunlight shining down; the breeze moved them quickly, but both kept the sun from growing too unbearable. There was grey on the horizon, the promise of rain, and it seemed the island itself bristled in anticipation. Reena was close enough to the only lush forest in Alola; the canopy guarded against the worst of most downpours, and it made for a magnificent spot to be lazy. 

There was a grove in the depths of the forest, behind a line of trees, that she'd found doubling back after Akala's challenge. For all the trainers and trial-hopefuls, it surprised her that this spot lay untouched. The foliage was wilder, here; the grass nearly swallowed you whole, barring an old worn patch of dirt. This was someone's hideaway, once upon a time, and now Reena claimed it as hers.

Her bag rattled as she elbowed her way through the meadow, and Reena tugged the offending pokeball free as she breeched the line. Her Oranguru, the cause of the disturbance, wasted no time stretching out over the clearing once free of his trappings. A few pops from compressed joints, a contented sigh, and soon the primate pokemon was as good as relaxed. Reena laughed, flopping heavily at his side and leaning back into his belly.

"Welcome home, buddy," she hummed, unlooping her bag and tossing it aside.

"Orangu ran~"

A large hand slid over Reena's face, squeezed affectionately and rattled her side to side. The trainer laughed, ruffling his fur in response as the hand retracted. Above them, in nearly a perfect circle, fingers of sunlight filtered through the branches and across the clearing. It was peaceful, but rapidly cooling, and Reena curled tighter against Oranguru. A burly, bristly arm wrapped protectively as far as it could, cupping half around her hip. Fingers squeezed, and Reena did her best to push herself into Oranguru further. With any luck, the worst of the rain would pass them by, but the need for cover was still a concern wiggling in the back of her mind.

In an effort to pull his trainer ever closer, thick fingers hooked on the seam of her shorts and tugged. Reena, unsuspecting, lifted a leg over fuzzy hips and stopped. The position allowed the long digits to slip between, and neither of them missed the heat soaking through. Oranguru lifted his head, fixing his trainer with a look she couldn't immediately decipher. He didn't leave it long, plunging that same hand unceremoniously beneath Reena's waistband. She made no move to stop it, counting herself fortunate that she neglected underthings. Rough skin crested the meat of her ass and straight to the prize, and the trainer leaned into the two fingers pushing between her legs.

The squelch was audible and she clenched around Oranguru. There was a pleased grunt rumbling through his chest, and she opened her legs wider. This was displeasing to her pokemon, the tightness restricting movement. He crooked his fingers inside the moist cavern he'd found, a silent bid for her to stay put, as Oranguru yanked hard to bring her waistband down as far as he could. Reena laughed, pulling her legs closed around his grip and angling herself as best she could. She kicked until they hung around one of her shoes, and the trainer wrapped herself properly around the belly she lay on.

Oranguru's ministrations picked back up, maintaining a lazy pace and pulling a glistening sheen over her lower lips and his fur. Reena buried her face into the pokemon's chest, simpering as heat rolled through her. A hum rumbled below her, soothing and affectionate, as that pair of digits scissored out to stretch her. Reena fought to control her volume, the cool air kissing hot skin and lapping teasingly at her neglected clit. She refused to answer it, though, unwilling to push herself over the edge just yet.

Above them, the sky darkened rapidly. Rain followed closely behind, a whispering hiss over the treetops singing over Reena's keening pants.

She didn't see the throbbing sex lifting to full mast so close to her. Oranguru huffed, unable to neglect himself any longer. With practiced ease he lifted his trainer's smaller frame, cupping the space just under her ass and pulling Reena's labia apart as he eased her down. Her breath skipped as she gasped. the thickness still biting into her entrance despite the prepping. It didn't take long to swallow him up, though, and Oranguru arched his back at the wet tightness that suctioned so eagerly to him. Reena peeled away the rest of her clothes, baring pale breasts to the sky and the pokemon below her. Still holding her thighs, Oranguru slammed her down to the hilt, pulling a delighted hitch of a moan and excited bouncing of naked flesh.

The pokemon picked up his pace, lewd slapping filling up the grove. Reena took both nipples into her fingertips, squeezing on and off to the tempo Oranguru set. The grunts below her were a warning that being flipped to her back was imminent. That just wouldn't do. She fisted tufts of white fur and squeezed her legs around him, and Oranguru stopped. He was breathing deep and heavy, and Reena locked eyes with him.

"Slowly." She took on a firm tone, a trainer's tone, and the long fingers on her legs strengthened their grip. " _Slowly_."

Her hips moved in slow, agonizing circles, pushing the pokemon's thickness against every warm, fleshy length of her vaginal walls. He bucked and she tightened, stopping.Oranguru's whimpers were pleading, needy, and her clit twitched with the temptation of giving him what he wanted. But she remained strong, grinding up and down now. He bucked again, and she frowned. He was testing her? Fine.

Reena removed herself from the dick that now throbbed fruitlessly against the rain, and ignored the growing complaints as she climbed up. The trainer straddled his face, now, and she grinned when the grumbling stopped.

"You know the drill," she hummed, sliding her labia teasingly along Oranguru's lips. "You know better than to rush me."

Obediently, the pokemon stuck his tongue out and pushed against her folds. She sighed, content, as a rough tongue flattened out along her choicest bundle of nerves. Oh, it was _delightful_ , and one hand set out to play against her nipples again as the other took the crown of Oranguru's fur. It was long and wide, a thinner mirror of Oranguru's member, and she rode it to the languid licks he gave her.Reena did her best to control her breathing - there was a pleasant tightness pooling between her legs, and she wanted to savor it.

Soon, though, her moans filled the grove again and she could no longer deny the need for something hard and hot inside her again. Wordlessly she flipped onto her back, in the grass. The ground was blessedly cool, lighting against her body in cold fingers over fiery flesh. Oranguru wasted no time, rolling over his trainer and hiking her legs wide. He didn't plunge in immediately, to her surprise; instead, he took a moment to watch the twitching folds. A bloom of heat swelled anew, self-conscious and aroused at the notion of being admired.

One hand to her breast, the other splayed her lips even wider. The dusty pink folds pulsed against each raindrop they caught, and Oranguru watched as his trainer teased herself. One huff, two. Three huffs, and Reena had to move out of the way to permit that curved dick to slip in again.

She stood no chance; her pokemon rutted mercilessly into her, and it was all she could do to keep from letting her approval get too noisy. It was a moot effort, the punishing pace erupting in a new chorus of filthy slapping and enthusiastic curses. Reena's legs were nearly folded flush to her sides, now; three more deep thrusts and she unraveled around that thick, beautifully-curved dick.Oranguru fucked her through it, her contractions pulling his own orgasm forward.

They lay there a while, the rain cooling and soothing them. Reena looked to her right, her discarded clothes soaked and neglected in the dirt.

"Good thing I brought a change of clothes," she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna jump around a lot for locations. It's not meant to be comprehensive even though it should be lol.


	2. Tsareena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta reading here, just nasty.

Prowling around Route 2 was fruitless and boring, but at least there was a decent rest stop further up the way. The sun sank over the curve of the ocean as Reena dredged herself along the path. She was eager to get a shower and unwind for the night and did just that as she checked in, locked herself in her room and stripped.

Her bag lay open and discarded on the bed, and something inside shook restlessly. A red beam erupted into the empty space, and Tsareena found herself indoors and her trainer not immediately visible. Running water was clue enough and, satisfied they were in a place to relax, the pokemon stretched her limbs and flopped back down over the bed. The fruit pokemon retracted her protective petals, spreading her legs wide and letting pent up juices bubble forward.

The air was sweet as Reena emerged, uncovered and dabbing at the water on her skin. The trainer found her pokemon hopping up off the bed, eyes wide with embarrassment as she retracted stemmy limbs from between thick legs. Reena laughed, gently, as she waved off Tsareena's concern.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to walk in on you."

"Tsaaa... tsareena."

the pokemon looked to her trainer's own lips, brazenly eyeing the dark dusting of hair and dusty pink beneath. They watched each other silently, before Reena nodded in her pokemon's direction.

"Why don't you go back to what you were doing," she hummed. Tsareena stared her down with lidded interest. "I'll show you mine, if you like."

The offer was enough and Tsareena leaned back. She spread her legs and, again, the air took on a sweet scent. Reena inhaled deeply, the smell growing stronger as the pokemon reached down to rub at the thick wetness. The trainer could feel heat pooling between her own thighs as she watched, throwing her towel aside and moving to sit, open-legged, next to her. Tsareena moved back, twisting to face her trainer, and continued her ministrations. She didn't miss the glistening path running the length of Reena's slit, and the twiggy limb picked up its pace.

There was a palpable heat in the room as the trainer watched, a faint pink painting her cheeks at her own arousal. She almost missed the vines slipping out from Tsareena's back, grinning wide as they coiled slowly around her thighs to press them further open.

"Don't come yet," Reena said quietly, and the pokemon simpered. "Let's work on your endurance - play with me instead."

The trainer was yanked forward, unannounced, and she was laid bare before the plant pokemon. She reached a hand down, pushing her folds open for Tsareena, but a second pair of vines whipped forward to take hold of both arms. Reena was pinned, fully at her pokemon's mercy - her clit twitched eagerly at the implication. She was getting progressively wetter, her own musk mingling with the sweetness dripping from the fuschia slit before her. Tsareena bent down, lapping between the folds, and her trainer sighed loudly.

Slow, wet circles were the order of the night - meticulous, firm, unrelenting. Reena felt herself wavering, succumbing to the pool in her belly at the forty-five-minute mark. She bucked her hips, and was answered with the tightening of vines. More simpering, more bucking, and Reena was left with a now-neglected clit. It was agonizing.

"Tsa, tsareena ra ree tsaaaa." The trainer didn't quite understand, but she could wager she was being told off for moving out of turn. That was rich, considering.

As much as she wanted to comply, lusty heat overrode any sort of coherent response. She could only manage a tightening of her entrance, clenching down over nothing, as a plea for more. Juices gushed out, and the slickness lit up an erotic path right up the length of her spine. Tsareena's smaller frame didn't move, didn't indulge her trainer's complaints except to toy around her own clit in a display of defiance. Reena groaned, now, needy and frustrated, but watched the display just past her open legs.

One of the thick petals rolling down from her crown curled up, long enough to slither into its owner's hole. Tsareena keened, loudly, as its unforgiving width hooked itself into place as she rode it. The squelching was lewd, erotic, and Reena could feel her own lips pounding along with the pulse in her neck. The pokemon stopped bouncing, the petal moving of its own accord to drive mercilessly in and out. The pokemon was close to her own climax and her trainer's pussy clenched in anticipation.

The strength of her bonds was slackening, and Reena eyed the pokemon greedily.

"Turn me loose," she pleaded, "and rub yourself against me. Let's come together."

It didn't take much convincing, with Tsareena scooting closer to link one leg over and one under. Both pairs of lips met in a wet, sloppy kiss, and neither could resist rubbing against the other furiously. The trainer came first, her neglected sex erupting in fiery satisfaction. Tsareena followed soon after, keening loudly and rutting harder through her orgasm.When the heat finally subsided, they sat panting at each other. Aftershocks hiccuped through their hips, occasionally sliding their clits together again with a light sigh.

Reena lay back, flushed and happy.

"Catch your breath, you're gonna need it for round two."

"Tsareeee~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I set out to write this, I definitely didn't think the trainer's name through lol


End file.
